


年間契約 20

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 20

相叶收到邮件的时候，一向清静的办公室里少见地挤了十来个人。  
事到如今还愿意站在相叶一边的，也就那么廖廖十几个。  
凌晨三点，所有人都紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发，瞬息万变的行业里，到了最后却讽刺地一眼能看到结局，仿佛一场提前举办的葬礼。  
他刚打算开口遣散人群，电脑就不合时宜地响起一声邮件提示音。相叶机械地点开，他这些天已经收到太多封邮件了，威胁的，嘲讽的，不外乎都是对方想要提醒他死期将近。  
这次不同，没有耀武扬威的加粗署名，发件人没有留下任何信息，邮箱也只是一串毫无意义的字母数字组合。  
内容很简洁，只有两个音频附件，很明显不是垃圾广告邮件，也很难在一个简单的音频文件里藏进什么病毒。  
他点了预览播放，嘈杂的酒吧环境音让在场所有人都愣了愣，一群加班家常便饭的程序员哪里能反应得过来这是在什么地方录的，等终于回过神了，又都咳嗽着别开脸去假装什么都没听见，还以为撞破了老板点开黄色邮件的现场。  
只有风间和相叶同时反应过来，他在座位上猛地一抬头，看着相叶紧盯电脑屏幕，随着里面不知是谁的黄色玩笑眼睛越睁越大——终于在二宫的声音伴着一些麦克风和布料摩擦音失真地传出来的时候，相叶几乎是从椅子上弹了起来，抓起车钥匙冲出门外。  
“风间，邮件你来处理！”  
“警察那边呢？”  
“一码归一码！”

相叶飞奔下楼，连电梯都没耐心等，西装下摆在楼层拐角之间扬起又落下。他只顾闷头跑，连楼层都顾不上看，忽然想起高中的时候自己的好哥们儿有了暗恋的Omega之后每节下课都恨不得把自己变成直升机上的螺旋桨一路高速旋转下楼，就为了去偷看两眼，再气喘吁吁跑上来，踩着点进教室呼哧呼哧喘气。  
“你至于吗，每天累得跟条狗似的。”相叶把自己的冰水丢向对方的课桌，水瓶在空中转了几圈，居然稳稳当当立在桌上。他得意洋洋地吹了声口哨，还给对方抛去一个“这下是不是很酷”的眼神。  
男生完全无视了他的炫耀，拿起水一口灌下去半瓶再给他丢回去，直冲着脑门扔：“你才是狗，天天追着球跑，除了篮球和棒球你还知道什么？”  
“我还知道你暗恋的那个Omega她好像暗恋我。”  
话音未落对方就扬着拳头作势要打，国文老师捧着书进来，战争的第一枪就成了哑炮，男生悻悻地瞪了他一眼，也知道那是实话。  
——相叶雅纪是校草级别的Alpha，长相清爽，运动神经强，一门心思全在打球和升学上，不乱搞也不木讷，教科书一样的暗恋首选，导致他整个青春期都没有为恋爱问题烦恼过。  
一种奢侈的遗憾，因为喜欢他的人太多，导致十六七岁的校草误以为喜欢这种情感多得很廉价，不如升学来得重要，甚至不如他的新棒球棍重要。  
自然，能催动正值运动神经最发达时期的年轻Alpha全力跑一趟五楼往返的“想见某个人”的冲动，也从来没有在相叶青春期的脑子里萌动过。  
他已经来不及去思考这算不算是他学生时代的一大遗憾了，只知道现在这种冲动快把他的胸口涨破，他想跑，穿着不方便运动的西裤皮鞋一步跨下去三四格楼梯，只为了快点赶到二宫和也身边，赶到他的爱人身边。  
二宫和也是Omega。  
光是这一点就足够让他恨不得能飞到二宫身边去了。  
加之他是被自己的标记过的Omega，按照Omega保护协会的说法，从永久标记的那一刻起Alpha就应该对Omgea的人身安全负一定责任。  
那自己是在干什么呢？  
相叶并非性别歧视，只不过客观上Omega的生理劣势已经不言而喻，再加上二宫是把自己卷进了一场资本之间的纷争里，牵动的利益方太多，异常危险。他倒是很懂得利用自己的弱势来博取对方的信任，只不过这招从一开始就没有退路。  
他不敢想二宫暴露之后会遭到什么样的对待。  
处理一份音频文件对风间来说简直是幼儿园级别的任务，附件里还有另一份时长很短的文件，也许是剪辑过的，或许那一份可以直接作为证据递交，连处理都不需要了。  
然后呢？然后警方会有新的部署，他对公司里被安插的眼线一无所知，他甚至不知道是不是在他冲出办公室的时候对方就已经把他的异动传了出去。  
再然后呢？再然后他们会对二宫下手——被逼到绝路的掠食者绝对不会放过嘴边的食物，何况还是一只毫无攻击力又能给对手造成威胁的小动物。

束手无策的感觉非常令人反胃，当然也有可能是相叶雅纪在楼梯上转昏了头，等他终于双脚踩稳了负一层车库的地面，扶着墙干呕了几下。  
暂时不要动那份文件，趁着周末先去把二宫从会所里捞出来，确保他安全了以后再反击，不失为他目前最想走的一条路。  
但是不行，身边盯着的眼睛太多，相叶的一举一动都被监视着，周末又是会所最热闹，同时也是最不安全的时候，一旦二宫提前暴露，对方再动手脚，原本可以作为杀手锏的证据就有可能变成一团自取其辱的数据。  
他不能让二宫冒着生命危险收集来的证据化作泡影。  
Alpha和Omega的立场不同，相叶往往会这么想，于是不可避免地把两个人分割开来。那封干净利落的邮件像一把雪白的利剑，在他心上蹭了一下，足够危险，但不致命。  
二宫不希望他遭受牢狱之灾，所以他不能冒险那么做，他也不希望二宫有任何闪失，所以他必须立即赶到二宫身边。  
不擅长恋爱的人最容易画地为牢，诸如你是Omega我是Alpha，理所应当我来保护你我来照顾你，天塌下来也有我顶着，你只需要乖乖听话就好了。  
甚至为了让二宫“听话”，他用尽了肮脏的手段，强迫他，侮辱他，赶走他。  
凭什么，没有道理的。  
明明每次接吻的时候，两双眼睛里是同样的温柔缱绻。  
他们在说，你是我的爱人，我想要你一生无虞，前路坦荡，我会用我的全部守护你，因为你是让我更加幸福的存在，希望……希望我也如此。

松本润接到电话的时候，那头有模糊不清的警察盘问声，他第一反应是对方提前发难，相叶被警方缠住不能脱身，有些事只能拜托他代行。  
他还没来得及开口宽慰，反倒是相叶先一步开口，语速极快，强压着冷静。  
“松润，邮箱里我发给你一个软件安装包和账号密码，里面能看到几个定位，都是nino贴身的东西，要是有什么异常你就以朋友的名义报警，再帮我跑一趟。”  
“……等等……”松本歪头夹着电话，那头一边说着，他已经打开了邮箱，按照相叶的指示下载了软件：“你追踪他？”  
“……不是，这个很难解释，总之我不是出于恶意。“  
“很难解释你就化繁为简。”松本的声音听起来有些恼怒：“相叶雅纪，你没有权力这么做，你没有权力监视任何人，这样是违法的，哪怕他是你的Omega。”  
“我知道，我知道。”警察明显是受了谁的指使针对相叶，在一切尚未明朗的时候就意图限制他的人身自由。他有些烦躁，甚至想迁怒松本：“总之现在真的很难解释清楚，但是nino的处境真的很不妙。”  
“大部分的定位都在会所那边……等等。“似乎发现了一些异常，松本忽然敛住呼吸，接着缓慢开口：“有一个点在移动……现在在镰仓附近。”  
“不是他自己要去的。”相叶咬着牙回话，伸手在警察递来的文书上签了字，笔尖把纸张划出几道几近破裂的深痕，警察似乎想说什么，和相叶对了个眼神，就知道现在还是闭嘴为妙。  
“你知道的，横滨那边……”  
东京近郊，横滨是最受暴力团青睐的地点，黑白通吃的人相叶已经司空见惯，他并不奇怪二宫会被人带去那里。  
松本没有再回答，他挂断电话，拽上一旁偷听了全程的樱井翔就下到车库，把自己的手机鸠占鹊巢地往樱井车里的支架上一放，指着屏幕上依然在快速移动的红点跺着脚催他：“快快快，跟着定位走。”  
“……你知道我们现在离镰仓有多远吗？”  
“不知道，我只知道去晚了可能就出人命了，你看着办。”  
“好吧。”樱井看着他扣上安全带，按照定位调整导航，在松本润急得两条眉毛都快绞在一起的时候，及时说了个缓和气氛的冷笑话：“坐好了，我们的汽车要起飞了。”

等移动的红点终于停了下来，松本一刻也不敢耽误地报了警，横滨方面的警署立即出警，他还是不大放心，又请求安排救护车同往。  
电话挂断，悬着的心总算能放下几分，樱井堵在红灯前，盯着手机屏幕上的定位，略有所思：“这个地方……我好像有点眼熟。”  
“你怎么会眼熟横滨？”  
“大学还没毕业的时候在横滨几家诊所实习过，这里看起来像是……”他看了看信号灯的倒计时，还有些余裕，空出一只手来放大屏幕上的界面，随着比例尺的缩小周围路名逐渐显示出来。  
“这里以前也是一家诊所，后来经营不善倒闭了。我有一次去横滨办私事想顺便去拜访才发现已经没有人了，现在应该是仓库。”  
松本听到这里，几乎是要绝望了。原本他还抱着几分幻想，或许二宫只是自己打了个车去横滨散散心也说不定，中华街上的一家小笼包专门店他已经听二宫推荐过不下5次了，他不敢把事情往最坏处想，只希望车速可以再快一点再快一点，或者警察可以在路上就把车截住，让二宫安然无恙地回到相叶身边。

事件的真相烂俗到有些狗血，问题出在股东里几个姓谷本的人身上。相叶这么多年几乎是把公司和谷本家的小少爷都握在手里，他倒是真的没有那个谋权篡位的心，但防不住有人要那么怀疑他。C社是个小公司不错，但正在高速发展，前景可观，几个外姓股东贪心不足还智商不够，对方应下给部分原始股作为报酬，于是就答应联手谷本家的人想把相叶赶下现在的位置。  
风间关键时刻总是靠得住，相叶挂了电话不过几分钟后他就拿着证据下楼，把剪辑下来的关键语句通过蓝牙音箱放出来，简直是几百个巴掌全都打在警察脸上，他们没有任何理由再为难相叶，而相叶的魂也早就飞到横滨去了，顾不得再给满脸尴尬的警察补上几刀，挤开人群就坐上司机的车，报出地址扣上安全带就直直看向前方。  
“去救人，开快点。”  
“是。”  
司机是跟了相叶十来年的老员工了，相叶一向没有什么老板架子，两人之间的关系比起上下更接近友人，年龄上他比相叶大了几岁，但也是同一代人，共同经历过从年轻气盛到成熟稳重。这些年来他恋爱结婚生子，只在这方面遥遥领先于相叶。偶尔凌晨开车去某个地点接相叶的时候，看到他在角落里抽烟，眼睛跟火光交错着一闪一闪的，他就会觉得自己的老板是不是独身太久了，但贸然去问显得太过僭越，于是这个话题就压下来，数年之久。  
直到二宫出现。

来路不明又让人捉摸不透的Omega。  
这是他对二宫的第一印象。  
不过他并不多想，总之相叶是见得多了，非要有一个人看走眼的话，答案不言而明。  
相叶在都内有不止一套房产，那栋公寓楼是他最常住的。楼里配备电子锁和声控灯，人走进去，身后的灯一个接一个暗下来，仿佛被无尽的黑暗吞噬。最后某一间的灯会亮起来，一段时间后再暗下，结束整日的疲惫，周而复始。  
后来有盏灯会等他，那一抹暖黄色的主人叫他叔叔，脸看上去也嫩，像个白净的瓷娃娃。怎么看都只像是一场彼此都心知肚明的恋爱游戏，年轻的肉体足够换取可观的金钱，在某个节点一拍两散，体面分手，转身又有下一场游戏等着玩家压下筹码。  
这样也快有一年了。  
将近有三个月没看见白白软软的Omega贴在相叶身边叫叔叔，这个节骨眼上也的确到了良禽择木而栖的时候了，眼见着相叶一天天憔悴下去，也许不全是为了自身的囹圄和会社的困境。

车离定位地点还有三公里左右的时候，并行道上出现了几辆警车和救护车，司机一脚油门超了过去，发现现场已经停了几辆，警方刚到不久，警铃和警灯都没有带，四下一片黑暗寂静。  
相叶下车的时候差点平地摔一跤，往前冲了几步稳住身形，才发现自己腿都是软的。  
“社长！”司机喊住相叶，被喊的人一回头，表情疑惑。  
“那个……相叶桑。”驾驶座上的男人纠结一阵，还是叫了他的名字：“我是觉得，我都载惯两个人了，最近车上空落落的。”  
稍作读解，有一处少了灯光的地方，肯定更显得孤寂。  
也许是一种结束，为了迎接新的开始。  
相叶挤出个不算好看的笑容，头也不回地向钱跑去。

樱井的迷彩在夜里隐蔽十级，要不是松本身上的浅色大衣在一干警员制服里格外显眼，相叶想找到他们俩还要费一番工夫。  
“人在里面吗？”  
“在，但是仓库在二楼，只有一条很窄的楼梯，没有别的通道，怕直接冲上去他们会把二宫当人质，警察打算上到楼顶吊下来从窗户进去。”  
“还要多久？”相叶望了一眼楼顶，警方还在固定装置，黑暗中看不清具体，更加深了他的焦急。  
“大概还要个三分钟吧。”警方手上拿着记录簿，语气有些见怪不怪的淡薄。  
“三分钟……”相叶死死盯着二楼仓库几扇不透光的窗户，樱井说是原先为了存放一些药物做了遮光处理，从外面看不清里面的状况。  
相叶双拳紧握，浑身轻颤，松本发觉他的不对劲，抓住他的手腕，暗自数着心跳，怕他这时候不合时宜地焦虑发作。  
“深呼吸，相叶，警察很快就能进去了。”松本贴在相叶耳边试图安抚他：“三分钟很快的。”  
结果显然是失败了。  
“我等不及了！”相叶甩开他，松本猝不及防被他的力道推得向后跌去，樱井扶稳了他，然后在一叠声的呼喊里追了过去。

二宫不记得这是第几次因为剧痛晕过去，又在剧痛中清醒过来。十一月的头上，还不算完全入冬，但海边总是要比别的地方温度略低一些，他贴在地上，觉得钻心彻骨地冷，冷得连疼都不那么明显了。闲置已久的仓库积了厚厚一层灰，抬起的皮鞋在踹上他之前会先扬起一大片灰，眼睛早就睁不开了，口腔和鼻腔里也全是让人不适的异物，他咳了几声，觉得内脏全都搅成一团，被一只手拽着往下扯，伴随着咳嗽更加不可收拾地涌出体外。  
是要死了吧。  
地上有什么东西，粘稠的……带着一些余温……血吗？只不过是挨了顿打，哪里能流出这么多血……  
处在昏迷边际的时候，一把匕首抵在二宫的下巴上，凉意激得他颤了颤，北条用匕首抵着他的下巴，逼他把脸抬起来。  
“打了你这么半天，一声都不吭，你他妈硬气给谁看呢？”刀尖向上挑了挑，轻易就刺破了他的皮肤，二宫皱起眉头呜咽了一声，努力想抬起上半身，因为太过虚弱连这样也做不到，只能把重量全都压在匕首上。  
“濑川把你跟我们在一块儿的照片发给相叶雅纪，你猜猜他说什么了？”似乎是嫌肉体上的折磨还不够，北条抽回匕首，用刀身拍了拍他的脸：“你那位Alpha说，你们俩现在毫无瓜葛，发那些给他毫无意义。”  
“这些你不知道吧，嗯？”北条嫌恶地看着他，用刀柄缓缓地把二宫推回地上。  
“还死心塌地想着捞他，这么喜欢倒贴？”  
“贱货。”  
耳边一声嗡鸣，半边脸立刻火辣辣地疼，耳朵像是浸在水里，所有的声音传进来，都要先经过一道扭曲，膨胀的工序。  
他听到什么毁容……相叶……之类的，还有一声类似爆炸的声音。  
紧接着不受控制地再次跌入意识迷离的边缘。

“滚开。”  
门被踹开的时候，倒在地上发出一阵无休无止的回响余音。  
“从他身边滚开，离他远点，我不说第三遍。”  
相叶像个煞神似地闯进来，北条一看见他，和周围其他正在目睹他折辱二宫的人俱是一副脸色，大张着嘴满脸惊恐。一张脸是青灰色的，你你你地说不出一句整话。  
“你听不懂我的话吗！”仓库里弥漫着浓重的血腥味，相叶的夜视视力不差，此刻能清晰地看到蜷在地上的人，呼吸微弱，身体费劲地起伏着。  
有个不识相的还挡在他们之间，惊慌之余条件反射地双手握着匕首，把刀尖对着他。  
松本紧跟着樱井，一众警察看事态有些失控，一边大声阻拦一边也跟了进来，戒备状态下，大量Alpha的信息素在空气中乱窜，松本停住了脚步，甚至不由自主地想往外跑。  
他求助地看向樱井，却发现对方的眼神落在别处。松本也跟着看过去，但他视力不好，只看到地上隐约一团人形的轮廓诡异地挣扎着。  
明明什么也没有，他却好像极度缺氧，像条离了水的鱼。  
不知是谁开了灯，一阵刺眼的白之后，地上是大片惊心的红。  
相叶一阵气血上涌，眼里只剩下二宫狼狈不堪又奄奄一息的模样，他像是看不到面前闪着寒光的凶器一般冲了上去，北条看见他眼里闪着狼一般骇人的绿光，哀叫一声别开头直直地把匕首刺向前方。  
北条听见“噗”的一声响，随后仿佛有人小声惊呼，他把眼睛睁开一条缝看向相叶，那把匕首半截都陷在他左肩里。  
暴怒的Alpha根本察觉不到疼痛，他掐着北条的脖子把人按在地上，一拳下去就打歪了那根本就不太挺拔的鼻梁。  
“老总……老总……对不起……”那一拳打得他头晕目眩，脖子又被掐得喘不上气，方才面对二宫那副耀武扬威的样子碎了一地，口鼻流血地求饶。  
相叶什么都听不到，大脑嗡嗡作响，他眼前有一幕幻觉，他一拳一拳地打在这个混蛋脸上，血液唾沫横飞，随后他的牙齿被打落，眼球爆出眼眶，整张脸扭曲成一团认不清五官的肉泥，最后他要把肩上的匕首还给他，一刀割破动脉，让他流比二宫多上十倍百倍的血。  
有人喊他的名字，依然没办法把他从暴力的幻想里拉回来，松本无计可施，再这么打下去出了人命事情只会更难收场，他急得火烧眉毛，樱井拍拍他，示意换位。  
松本顺着他手指的方向看过去，二宫抓着自己的领口，像是房间里氧气不够似地大口喘息，额头渗出大颗大颗的冷汗，几近虚脱。  
“惊恐发作，这里信息素太乱，要尽快带他走。”言语间他已经拉住相叶的手臂，硬是把他从满脸血的北条身上拉开，拔出他身上的匕首逼他清醒：“你把他打死也没用，你要是进去了二宫更好不了！”  
相叶红着眼盯着拦住自己的樱井，他几乎分不清眼前的人是谁，暴虐的欲望无处发泄，他扬起拳头，忽然被一只手紧紧拉住他左臂手指。  
一声极轻极轻，却比什么都清晰的声音传进他耳朵里。  
二宫被松本扶着坐起来，跟着他的引导呼吸，心脏在胸膛里乱跳，每一口呼吸都是腥甜的。  
有一边眼睛勉强可以睁开，看东西只有一个模糊的轮廓，但他很确定那是相叶，只是怀疑自己又在做梦，或者只是死前的跑马灯。  
松本要带他走，他怎么都不肯，一点一点挪到相叶身边，伸出手来抓住他，小心翼翼地喊，叔叔。  
他好怕这么一碰相叶就不见了，他一喊，梦就要醒了，他还是一个人，溺毙在整夜整夜的思念里。  
相叶听到这一声，动作一顿，眼里那股仿佛要嗜血的戾气很快消退下去，他愣了愣，如梦初醒地回过头，看到二宫坐也坐不住地在他后面，抓着他的那只手连手心都是凉的，半边脸肿得有另一边两倍大，几乎快认不出来他原来是那么好看的一个人。  
“叔叔……”他甚至还在笑，冰凉的手顺着相叶的手指一点一点爬上去，用尽全力抓住他，有些嗔怪地低声说：“下次要早点来……太疼了……”  
相叶甚至没想到要哭，眼泪就顺着脸颊砸到地上，把重创的Omega一把捞进怀里就冲出去。  
他把二宫抱起来的时候又是一阵焚血噬骨般的心疼，二宫太轻了，他像在抱一个十几岁的孩子一样，甚至都没给他受伤的那半边肩膀增添什么负担。  
跑到楼梯口的时候，医生在下面喊话询问，楼道太窄担架上不去，上面是否有伤员。  
相叶的眼泪一刻也停不下来，楼道里没有灯，他抱着二宫不敢跑太快，尽量稳妥地把他送下去，二宫缩在他怀里，伸手想帮他擦眼泪，一抬手一用力就觉得眼前发黑，只能作罢，盯着相叶的下巴。  
“叔叔，你好像梦一样。”  
“可是我做梦的时候……总是梦到你不理我，也不肯抱抱我……”楼下的救护车和警车都装上了铃，打算火速转移，二宫被吵得有些头晕，把脸埋到相叶怀里去蹭了蹭：“别不要我好不好……”

救护车上光线通透，二宫身上脏得不成样子，医生只能把车内的空调打到最高，剪开他的衣服清洁。  
然而当务之急并不在外伤上。  
相叶说他是孤儿，没有家人，自己是他的Alpha，可以负责，车里的护士看着床上气息奄奄的Omega，心道你都把人负责成这样了，也好意思说是他的Alpha，问诊的语气也不怎么客气。  
二宫昏昏沉沉，精神放松下来才觉出浑身剧痛，周身发冷。好像车里在下初冬第一场雪，要把他一点一点地冻僵在这里。  
他听得出身边一片兵荒马乱，上下眼皮直打架，医生剪开他的裤子，衣不蔽体的感觉让他很慌张，更是死死地抓住相叶的手不肯放。  
“叔叔，我好累……”他真的太累了，连睁开眼的体力都没有，他想睡一觉，又怕这一觉睡过去就永远不会醒。  
不过几分钟的工夫，血染红了大半床单，车内设备不足止不住血，坐在车头的医生看了一眼路况，摇摇头说来不及了，只能先联络最近的医院看看能不能收。  
“跟他说话，别让他睡！”医生慌出一头的汗，二宫的指标掉得太快，很有可能在到医院之前就坚持不住。  
就算是相叶不懂医，眼睁睁看着二宫流了那么多血也不可能察觉不到危险，他握着的手冰凉冰凉的，还努力地想抓住他，他把二宫的手压在自己脸上，眼泪就顺着指缝流下来。  
“叔叔……我是不是要死了……？”二宫动了动食指，杯水车薪地帮他擦眼泪。  
“不会，小和不会死，我保证，你跟我说说话……马上就到医院了，不会有事的。“  
“叔叔救我……我还想和叔叔在一起……”  
相叶胡乱点头，想尽办法想让他的手暖起来，颠三倒四地说从前应下还未兑现的承诺。  
他说他们商量要一起去旅行的地方，说要一起吃的美食，还说二宫答应过和他再去一次千叶，这次去的话要带他见见自己的父母。还有很多，说也说不完，还没有一起打通关的游戏，还没有一起看过的电影，连碗柜里那一对买来还没有机会使用的情侣筷也成了莫大的遗憾。  
二宫开始还能回他几句，后来已经记不起相叶说的是什么，只能嗯嗯地回两声。后来连血压都测不出，把补液流速开到最大，他整张脸都是苍白的颜色，相叶只能感觉到他的手指在手心时不时地颤一下，嘴唇嚅嗫着说话。  
相叶凑近去听，听清了又泪如泉涌。  
他在喊疼，只剩一点点气音，反反复复地说叔叔我疼，我好疼。

好在最后他还是保持着那么一点点清醒进了手术室，松本和樱井守在外面，相叶下楼缴费，喘着气跑上楼的时候看见松本手里拿着一张单子，见他来了，眼里几乎要冒出火，一拳朝着相叶面门就打了过去。  
“混蛋。”松本泄完愤，把手里的报告扔给他：“他怀孕了你知道吗！”  
“孩子已经停育快半个月了，你知道揣一个死胎在肚子里有多危险吗？！你……”  
“相叶你先把同意引产的字签了，不赶快手术大人也会有危险的。”樱井从口袋里抽出笔递给相叶，后者挨了一拳，像是被打懵了一样呆坐在地上。  
“他怀孕了……？”  
相叶看着手里的同意书，自言自语地问：“他怀了……我的孩子？”  
“孩子流产了……那……那他怎么样？小翔那他有没有事？”他突然跳起来，抓着樱井死命摇晃：“小和不会有事的对不对？他肯定没事……肯定……”  
“我们当然都希望他没事。”樱井被晃得眼花，抓起他的手按在纸上，站稳了正色道：“先签字，再不手术谁都救不回来他了。”  
这一夜就从一张引产同意书开始，相叶看着大批鲜红的血浆送进手术室，隔三岔五又有护士拿着病危通知书出来给他。他听不进去那些复杂的术语，只是机械地签字，不知道签了多少张，后来终于没有人再出来。只是手术室的灯也并没有暗下去。  
松本气得胸闷，躲去抽烟，樱井坐在他边上不时宽慰两句，后来也没什么好说的了，两个人Alpha就一起坐在冰凉的长椅上等。  
作为心理咨询师，他很明白自己是无法做到感同身受的，但只是单把手术室里的人换成松本稍稍那么一想，他就觉得心要揪起来疼。  
“会好的，他那么想见你。”樱井拍了拍他的肩。  
“是啊……他那么想见我。”相叶已经哭不出来了，鼻子酸胀得发疼，声音里带着哭腔：“可是我一次都没去见他，一次都没去。”  
对话就这样掐断，樱井叹了口气，下楼去看松本。  
远远地看见人已经不在吸烟处了，有些洁癖的人把自己的外套脱了，搭在腿上，坐在花坛边托着下巴看月亮。  
他看到松本冷得有些发抖，走过去帮他把外套披上，松本转头看他，眼眶红红的，他感性的小恋人又因为目睹了一场悲剧而情绪消沉。  
作为恋人，作为督导师，他都应该把松本从低沉里引出来。  
但今晚他不想那么做。  
他就陪着松本坐在医院外的花坛边，夜风吹过来有些凉，但谁都没开口说要采取什么措施御寒。  
理论上来说，学着感受和面对悲伤，也是一个组成健康心理状态的一部分。  
风吹过来，吹过一段悲痛、一段无奈、一段自责。


End file.
